Eras
by Anime93
Summary: Summary is inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned and used in this work of fiction. They belong to their rightful owners, etc.**

**With that said this is a massive crossover and will involve a lot of people in a very long story. It won't follow canon and pairings are optional, nothing is set in stone.**

**The theme here is for every action there is a reaction, why, how, who is pulling the strings what's their agenda? Manipulation behind the scenes and who or what is doing it. And Kaiju for those that know what that is pay close attention.**

**Reviews are nice and cool leave them!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jax reclined in his over sized chair watching several screens flicker with images and statistics memorizing each and every detail in those few seconds. He sighed bringing a hand to his dark sunglasses, then just froze for a moment before he brought it back down on the table set out in front of him.

"Report!" He shouted looking from left to right until he locked onto a man with pale skin and long black hair.

"Divisions two and six have been meant with heavy resistance so far they're holding off the main platoon of the Alliance but it can only last no longer than twenty minutes. Despite our numbers they're using tactics and skill to split us up. Divisions three and one have made contact with enemy forces of the Grand Republic in the north and have began to push them back past the border." The man yet to be named answered in a solemn and collected voice.

Jax narrowed his eyes behind his dark shades as he took in the information. It was a 73.678 percent chance that division two would be able to push back the sheer bulk of the main forces, numbers were on his side of course as always but 73 percent wasn't a comforting solution to the dilemma. Division six was one the newer groups fresh out of the training camps, as in every group there were five hundred to two thousand in each group less than half of that sum consisted of medics and healers. It was a cunning strategy while they would no doubt lose their lives he'd be able to watch the strategy of the damn Alliance and Grand Republic used to topple his superior numbers edge, and while they were fighting with division two the bulk of the medics would go to division one to heal the wounded and assist in any other way they could. "I see, so things aren't going to well now... But I expected as much who we're up against, not to mention we're fighting against immortals."

"The Edo Tensei is more of reanimation." The pale skinned man said conversationally with a nod of his head.

"I know that! But you've said it yourself this technique is different from that one." Jax said in a deathly calm voice but his face betrayed that with its dark expression. He knew the details behind the forbidden jutsu created at by his former ally and now enemy Tobirama Senju. The stoic man was reticent and not very forth coming with information at first, but over time as the two of them worked together there was a degree of trust and the man finally spoke in great detail about the technique. Jax was always fascinated with Ki and Chakra his gruesome and vile experiments that he conducted opened many doors and solved many problems. "This technique, it's as if they're living and can heal from any injury. There have been reports of Mikito Nara and Mei having difficulties in the west where the battles are picking up. This isn't Edo Tensei it's something far above it, what the Edo Tensei tries to mimic it what this is."

"I haven't been able to conduct many experiments to further my research," The man said in a wistful tone. "I've been on many missions and taking back posts that were vital to my position in this war as well as yours." He coughed violently for a moment before continuing. "I can give you the answers you're looking for, but I'll need subjects... The tests will be intense and I'm afraid many won't survive the first stage." He smirked darkly as he thought about his research, decades of notes and studies was all leading up to this, now was his chance to show why he was the most feared Sannin and not that dumb ass Jiraya and hopeless Tsunade. "This technique is complex, far more than even I anticipated."

Jax stood up from his command chair walking over to the man stopping a few inches from him. He was a few feet shorter but that didn't effect him in the least. "Orochimaru," Jax said in a low tone as he slowly removed his shades revealing his glowing red eyes that looked real, but if one looked they'd know something was fake about them. Said man merely narrowed his eyes in response. "I just happen to have a little subject that will be happy to assist you..." Jax smirked putting his shades back on, he got his point across. Orochimaru better damn well listen or he would be punished. "She has been a little loud in the holding bay, why don't you go say hello to her?"

"Who is she?" Orochimaru asked in a strange tone as he gripped the doorknob in his strong grip.

"Haruno, the pink hair is a trademark of her clan." Jax answered.

"I don't recall _them _being a clan, nothing but a family name living off the prestige of other clans." Orochimaru said spitting like he had something awful tasting in his mouth. He looked back at Jax with a curious gaze although his slitted pupils gave him a menacing appearance, he turned the knob opening the door halfway. "Would it happen to be the girl that Tsunade trained?" He got a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Correct." Jax nodded grimacing as he felt the floor shake violently for a few seconds. A loud wail echoed through the room snapping him back to reality.

**Code 5! Prisoner has escaped and is hostile! I repeat she is hostile!**

"Looks like I kept her waiting too long I'll be going now." Orochimaru said with a grin as he stepped out of the door and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Approach with caution, detain prisoner but do not kill her. Orochimaru is coming to assist you." Jax spoke in a booming voice into the intercom on his desk. He received a chorus of answers, with that he sat back down on his chair grabbing the large glass of liquor off of his desk. He bent his head back as he gulped down the alcohol until he couldn't anymore and brought his head up setting the glass down. He smacked his lips from the aftertaste of the top shelf beverage. "Sakura Haruno... Such a pesky little girl." He muttered as several screens flashed showing the powerhouse blasting through walls with powerful punches.

* * *

"What do you mean she was captured!? How was she captured!? We have to go and rescue her now before she gets hurt!" A blonde shouted raking a hand through his spiky locks of hair. He paced around in his room where he was being kept against his will. "I can't just stay here while she is out there in his clutches!" He snapped as he lunged forward to escape out of his window only to get backhanded to the floor.

"You will stay put Naruto." Tobirama said in a voice that broke no argument. Said man was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and a stoic expression on his face. "Rushing out there now will only complicate things not to mention you have a serious wound on your chest cavity that requires immediate attention. So sit down and be quiet so this medic can heal you." Tobirama said with an edge to his voice as he narrowed his ruby eyes on Naruto. The teen grumbled something but relaxed after looking at his clothes that were covered in dried blood. Tobirama smiled, maybe he wasn't so stupid after all.

"How was she taken!? When I got there I was ambushed by Venom and Carnage those two are merciless." Naruto spoke in a subdued voice as he let the blonde girl around his age begin to heal the wound as a green glow surrounded her hands. "I don't know how I survived." He whispered mostly to himself. Facing Venom and Carnage was like walking on a razor blindfolded. If he made one wrong move he would be killed in a heartbeat and the two worked in perfect unison despite arguing most of the time. He managed to mount some offense with his patent Rasengan but Venom countered with a fire version of the attack that blasted him back for at least six hundred yards. Then he felt the hot shearing pain of being stabbed that's when he realized Carnage morphed his forearm into a blade and nearly cut him in half.

He woke up panicked and screaming in agony as the painful process of reconnecting and constructing his vertebrae and spine began as Tobirama and a few other advanced medics made sure all the ligaments and muscles that surrounded his spine and the nerves that stimulated everything from basic movements such as walking to molding Chakra. It was a long and delicate process but he survived and would recover fully in just a few weeks. The only problem was keeping him still long enough for his body to recover on its own.

"Information was leaked to the Grand Republic. Carnage and Venom were already in the area killing off the rest of our stragglers that didn't survive the battle. Sakura was one of the advanced medics and was leading her own unit into the area to recover the wounded." Tobirama said starting to explain the more detailed aspects. "Your mother Kushina was the one leading the attack and was fatally wounded in the attack along with the medics who were all almost killed. Your father Minato is in the process of talking over a plan to rescue Sakura but we've lost her trail."

Naruto leaned his back against the wall to make himself more comfortable. The wound on his chest was almost completely closed, it wouldn't even leave a scar. "What about Kakashi and his ninja hounds they can pick up their trail." Naruto said with a small shrug. "She can't just be gone."

Tobirama nodded. "We have Kakashi and his hounds out now looking. But, it's dangerous for them to be searching for her while there are hundreds of battles going on around them." He himself knew how dangerous it was, but Sakura was an important piece in their rankings. Not only was she a skilled and adept medic but she was also a fighter and could defend the fort if he himself wasn't there. But he'd have to call Kakashi back soon for a briefing and what other scents the hounds were able to trace. His brother was fighting on the front lines in the more active battlefields at this time so the responsibility fell on him. "We'll find her. For now relax you won't do anything if you're not healed and at one hundred percent physically and mentally."

Naruto looked at Tobirama oddly raising an eyebrow. "Mentally?" Naruto questioned. "As soon as I can get up I'm heading out."

"You will stay and that's an order!" Tobirama leaked some of his chakra causing the nurse to gasp loudly before buckling to her knees from the pressure created. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment as he now realized just who it was he was yelling at. He clenched his jaw tightly, anyone else would've been killed for such an outburst, this was Tobirama one of the pivotal members of the Super Empire and master of the Hirashin No Jutsu. Though his father copied the technique from the man standing in front of him, the difference in their chakra was clear. Detailing chakra was always hard especially for him but Tobirama's was _bold_ while his father's was _vibrant. _

"Yes... Sir." Naruto said looking away from his superior.

Tobirama nodded satisfied with the answer and left the room.

Naruto sighed mentally as the images kept playing over and over. It was just him and a unit of jonins that were meeting up with his mother. It was supposed to be a simple mission but it turned into a living hell once Venom and Carnage ambushed them in the middle of a war zone, they weren't prepared to face off against those two monsters. Naruto tried, used every ounce of chakra he had but it didn't do any good they were still moving strong even after the Kage Bushin combination and Rasenshuriken barrage. It was a nightmare his chakra was low, his body on the brink of exhaustion and they attacked and kept attacking.

So, Tobirama had a point he admitted silently; going out now would only complicate things and waste lives. As hard as it was to think it, it was even harder to say it, but Sakura was only one person. He himself had to watch over up to ten thousand soldiers at anytime of the day if he wasn't on reconnaissance. Even if they could spare the man power it would be disastrous sending out a unit for a rescue mission. That many out in the open traveling over a long distance would be a sure way to alert the Alliance or Grand Republic and with Venom constantly on the prowl. _Fuck me!_ He shouted mentally as the feeling of being helpless overtook him.

But his father was going to be leading the rescue mission and if he trusted anyone it was his father. But he was supposed to be leading this mission Sakura was his friend.

"May I ask your name?" The medic who was now standing up now that Tobirama left asked in a quiet voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"So the son of Minato and Kushina." The blonde girl whispered to herself in semi awe. She heard stories and rumors about the obnoxious teenager who used to be a nobody couldn't even perform the most basic of a cloning jutsu, and now he was a war veteran.

"And yours?" The blonde teen asked turning his clear blue eyes onto her.

"Ishi Yuki." The girl responded politely.

Naruto's eyes bulged for a second. "Are you really a girl!?" He exclaimed pointing a finger at her with narrowed eyes.

Ishi blinked a few times at him like he was a baby doing cartwheels. Why was he asking this kind of question? She turned her eyes to her breasts that were well developed much to her dismay. When she was younger she wanted large breasts, but now they just got in the way and bounced when she was running. Clearly she had breasts, so why was he asking? "I assure you I am a woman." She answered after a moment.

Naruto sighed like a weight was lifted off of his back. "Sorry I just knew someone from the Yuki clan when I was younger. He looked like a girl, at first I thought it was she, but it turned out it was a he..." Naruto shook his head in silent admonishment. He remembered calling him pretty, prettier than Sakura just to find out it was a boy and not a girl, that was a long day and a headache that lasted twice as long.

Ishi giggled to herself. "You're funny." She said smiling softly. "I'm actually half. My mother was just a civilian and hailed from no clan, my father hailed from the Yuki clan and was a commander in their ranks." Ishi explained thinking to herself, her childhood was really fuzzy and she couldn't remember everything, but what kid did? "My mother was very kind and had a good heart. My father was strict and stern he had high expectations and put me into the academy." She smiled again.

Naruto just looked at her completely interested in her back story. While there were profiles of each and every member he wouldn't go through that much paperwork on his best day. He was never one for papers, books, and all of that other crap as he called it. He just nodded telling her to continue.

"My father taught me Ninjutsu and my clan's Kekkai Genkai Ice Release. He was only interested in raising me to be able to defend myself and carry the Yuki name on my shoulders proudly. He never gave me breaks and if he did they were rare and few." She chuckled lightly. "My mother though a regular citizen was a nurse and studied herbs and Medical Ninjutsu. She began to teach me the basics and eventually got into the advanced aspects of the jutsu and the body itself."

"Sounds like a headache." Naruto said quietly with a small nod. He recalled his mother's drill sergeant way of teaching him Fuinjutsu, like no ramen for an entire year if he didn't do the jutsu in one day, that was always a good motivation and made him learn A-rank and some S-rank Jutsus in one day. Though he was exhausted and hungry by the end he got his ramen so it was all worth it. His father was kind but strict and laid out deadlines for him not to mention he couldn't get anything lower than a B+ on report cards. "I feel for you, Fuinjutsu is just as complicated if not more." He commented.

Ishi nodded in agreement finishing up the process of sealing and closing the skin completely which took about five seconds with her skills. She wiped her bloody hands in a wet rag then wiped the sweat from her forehead with it tossing it into a garbage bin on the other end of the room. "I'll be back later to check your vitals and make sure your body is functioning properly. Try to get some rest, your injuries were very, very bad." Ishi said as he sauntered to the door. "If you need anything just flare your chakra and a nurse will be in to help you." She shut the door leaving Naruto alone.

"Great..." He moaned leaning back on the pillows provided for him. He hated this waiting game having to heal and recuperate he wanted to help. He needed to be out there fighting regardless of these injuries. His mind wandered to the medic Ishi. She was very good looking, she was taller than the average Kunoichi and had long shapely legs to match her figure. Her body was slender yet firm and curved like an hour glass she had the most stunning gray eyes he'd ever seen and her boobs and ass. Jiraya would have nosebleeds for hours on end.

"I better just get some shut eye." Naruto mused as he closed his eyes letting exhaustion overtake him as he descended into sleepy darkness.

* * *

Minato massaged his temples for the thousandth time today. Things took a turn for the worse. Sakura was now missing his wife Kushina was in the medical bay in critical condition, Naruto was faring no better than she was and they lost three posts that were crucial for their offense against the Grand Republic.

To make matters worse Venom was constantly picking off units from all factions including his own. Minato grimaced at the thought of that monster ripping people in half, Venom was truly brutal and cold he had no heart that was for damn sure after all the acts he committed. Venom was always a problem he was over ten years ago and he is now, that's how it will always be the killer just looked for conflict.

When he found Kushina she was barely holding on, her neck was almost severed from the rest of her body and Naruto... Was almost cut in half and pieces of his spine were pushing out of his skin. He immediately used Hirashin No Jutsu to bring them back with the help of Tobirama. After that he was told to leave by the latter as they began emergency surgery on both of his loved ones who had the biggest parts of his heart. It was hard on him and his anger was getting better of him which was a rare thing. He needed to find Sakura, find a way to at least immobilize Venom or Carnage, and take out the main fortress in the east.

"Enter." He called out after hearing the knock on the door. A middle aged man stepped in with messy brown hair wearing gleaming green armor.

"Have you arranged the cargo?" The man asked in his gruff voice.

"Yes you should arrive on time and behind their lines." Minato answered calmly as he paused from writing down several orders and signing documents. "Are you sure you want to do this? The Grand Republic is the strongest faction out of them all an their army is infinite..." Minato looked at the man with a hard gaze.

"It's my mission." The man replied with no emotion keeping his brown eyes locked on Minato's blue eyes. "There is a neutral zone where the cargo will be heading through normally there are a lot of conflicts that occur in that area but many have pushed back and left it desolate. The only thing there would be the bodies of the dead and any wounded other than that natural predators and scavengers would be in that area as well."

Minato nodded but didn't falter in his hard gaze. "I trust your judgement after all you are my former subordinate. The direction you'll be traveling in is the least violent that's not saying much considering all the facts we've gathered but things shouldn't get too rough out there. Once you get in the base place the transmitter anywhere and find somewhere to hide. The security is tight." Minato said with urgency in his voice recalling his run ins with the patrols.

"Understood." The man said tonelessly.

"I will arrive shortly after with my own unit and begin the attack. If my information is correct Venom and Carnage won't be in the area so we'll have no trouble taking them out." He smirked slightly to himself as he thought about the plan laid out. It was simple really the neutral zone was a safe route for anyone if you could get over the smell of rotting flesh and decaying bodies and blood. Sakura was strong in her own right, but against monsters like Venom or Dajimu she wouldn't last a second.

"And if we don't save the girl?"

"We will no question if this plans goes well we'll have Sakura and the fortress." Minato said with a tone that broke no argument.

"Same person you were all those years ago..." The man mused as he walked out of the room. "You never change Minato."

"Nor do you... Danzo." Minato said in a low tone leveling a stare at the man's back as he exited the room. Once Danzo was gone Minato let out a loud sigh as he went back to last minute paperwork. Amusingly despite being in the middle of a war there was paperwork that needed to be sorted out and signed, he didn't mind it though. He could stay here and watch over Kushina and Naruto, he'd miss action on the battlefield but it was better spent with his family.

Besides he'd be in a war zone soon enough as soon as Danzo was in the clear. And provided he didn't have an ulterior motive in it, like what he was known for before. Pulling the strings during and before war and antagonizing clans, most prominent the Uchiha.

Minato sighed with relief starting to write in his neat calligraphy. Thankfully he was around during the Uchiha's unrest and managed to quell the situation without resorting to mass genocide. Where was Danzo's head? So far up his ass, doing such a thing was unheard of since the warring states where clans were wiped out like wildfires. The worse part was the fact Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't do anything to stop the power hungry councilor. What did Tobirama and Hashirama see in him, Minato never trusted him the man was just shady and bad news.

* * *

Several thousand soldiers stood silently frozen like statues. They were a few inches from an enormous window overseeing them and dozens of others, their floor was the training room and living quarters where they'd spend most of their lives, above them was the information and database where higher ranking members and units assisted in anything from decoding a scroll and sealing array to unveiling the secrets behind a technique.

The person in charge here was Shikaku genius of the Nara clan. A native of Konoha and former shinobi of the famous village Shikaku had since defected after Danzo's attempts of starting a fifth war, while his family didn't agree with his actions and decided to stay back he took his chance. Anything was better then living under that blood thirsty lunatic's eye. Hiruzen bless his heart tried his best, but for whatever reason he simply wouldn't see or acknowledge the fact Danzo was a monster. His own clan had a great enmity with the Shimura clan in particular while matching both the Senju and Uchiha in power, back in the times of Mikito, Hashirama, Madara and other infamous names.

Going over thousands of different strategies and situations wasn't much his thing. While he could easily do it, it was too tiresome to read that much, coordinate that much soldiers, and get them into proper groups for the task. But somebody had to do it, and with the rest of his team on the war zone the responsibility fell onto him. Not to mention his leader who he had never seen didn't tolerate failure.

Failure wasn't in his mind. He came up with the perfect strategy. He would start with one unit and charge the front 'wall' while the unit was fighting two more would flank from the sides as more of a distraction and would used their projectile weapons as cover fire. That would eliminate ten to thirty percent of the enemy's forces, while they were busy handling the units on the ground he'd send in archers and snipers and begin to pick off the commanding generals who were leading the enormous platoon, if fear was to take grip they would falter and become disorganized then his ground units would take the lead and effectively decimate them and take back their post.

All in all it was a simple yet ingenious plan if everything went smoothly it'd be less than a month before they would be pushing back with full force.

"How is coming along?" A gruff voice asked from behind him. Shikaku didn't turn around to look at the tall wild haired man but still answered.

"Everything is complete, I just need the divisions and units grouped together accordingly." Shikaku answered in a calm voice.

"The plan?" The man extended his massive arm opening his hand. Shikaku put the finishing touches onto it before setting it in the man's hand.

"I would expect nothing less from a Nara." The man said in the same deep, gruff voice as he pocketed the scroll and sent a command to a nearby trooper to begin the process. "Although I doubt even you could match Mikito and that whole generation." He laughed loudly, it wasn't a maniacal laugh but one of pure malice.

"I could only hope to come close to her ability." Shikaku admitted ignoring the laughter. "Is that all you need Shikamu?"

Shikamu cleared his throat and stopped laughing. "It'll be done in a few days." He said offhandedly as he left the room through the sliding titanium doors.

* * *

"I'll send word back in one or two moon cycles." Danzo said to a tall and pale skinned man with a ponytail. "If I don't tell Minato I was captured and need back up."

"Of course." The young man bowed his head in a show of respect. "Be on your way now."

Danzo nodded his head slightly as he left the enormous gates that sealed off their base slightly from the war zone around them.


End file.
